Snake Jaguar
Not to be confused with the character whose alias was "Snake Jaguar." Snake Jaguar is the fourth episode in the eighth season and the 78th overall in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Synopsis In order to join the Sons of Garmadon, Zane (aka Snake Jaguar) participates in a deadly motorcycle initiation race. Plot In a flashback, Master Wu walks in Birchwood Forest before knocking on a tree. The tree is actually Dr. Julien's lab and home. When asked if he can help him, Wu replied that he is looking for Zane. Dr. Julien soon escorts him through the woods as Zane is chopping wood. Along the way, Dr. Julien remarks that Wu is the second person who took an interest in Zane. The first was an old man, who was ill. Wu knew it was the Elemental Master of Ice. Dr. Julien tells him that they gave him shelter, fed him and let him stay before he continued on, interested in Zane, who soon started acting strange. They soon came across the fast wood chopping Zane and Wu comes up to talk to him about some assistance. Zane thinks that Wu needs help with chopping wood, but he says that they'll be something more than just chopping wood and leaves, leaving Zane confused. In the present, Zane is on a train, with Mr. E and Ultra Violet as well as many members of the Sons of Garmadon, still under the alias "Snake Jaguar." It soon comes across another train, concerning him and amusing the members and Ultra before the train quickly makes a right turn and stops. They soon got out with Ultra remarking to Snake Jaguar that it is time to meet "the big man." Out on the streets, Lloyd, atop of a tram asks Jay where Zane is. The Blue Ninja replied that he was last seen in Central Station, but they lost the signal and are unable to find Cole's signal either. The Green Ninja soon theorizes that they could've been taken to their base. Once the tram reached near Zane's last known location, Lloyd jumps off, passing by a boy and his father, the latter telling his son, but the boy thinks he is trying to be funny. On the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd tells Jay and Kai that he hasn't been able to find Zane or Cole. They were soon spooked by a noise and Kai tells his sister, who is working on something to keep it down. Nya tells him she is working on a bike for Zane. She soon asked Harumi for a tool, but she hands her the wrong one. The princess apologizes and leaves to make herself useful. Kai asks Lloyd if he found them, but has no luck. Jay tells him not to worry as he and Kai will search other stations. Below the Sons of Garmadon's base, Cole is trying desperately to break the bars to his cell, even using his Earth Punch, but stops when he discovers that it is made of Vengestone. He soon hears Chopper Maroon reprimanding a fellow member as they carry a box and says it is the key to the third mask into a room opposite Cole's cell. They leave, remarking that it will be good to see Lord Garmadon again. They also mock Cole, thinking he is talking to himself and tells him to shut up. At the entrance, Ultra and Mr. E bring Snake Jaguar inside, where members are playing loud music, pool and throw daggers at a dartboard before they push him into the crowd. A member calls out that he saved Mr. E before revealing himself. He makes fun of Snake Jaguar's name, but he remarks that he'll knock him on his backside. He soon introduced himself as Killow, who is in charge of who is in and who is out as Snake Jaguar sees Chopper and Mohawk heading through a room. Killow then tells him in order to become a member, he has to ride with them, in the "Teeth." Snake Jaguar makes a quick scan of Ultra before she forces him to look back at Killow and tells him he doesn't have a bike before Killow soon forces her to give him her bike, shocking her, but is told that the Quiet One wants her to stay at the base. Below the base, Ultra came up to Chopper and Mohawk, telling them she wants a word with Cole, in private and they leave. Cole refuses to talk, but Ultra transforms, revealing to be Zane. Cole explains that they have the key to the third mask and are planning on resurrecting Lord Garmadon once the masks are united. Cole soon asks Zane to free him, but he refuses, saying he has to ride with them in order to find out who is behind them. When they hear the real Ultra reprimand the guards, Zane quickly leaves as Ultra came up to Cole as he keeps calling out "Zane" before claiming he is insane and wants out, she remarks that she is insane too. Outside the entrance, the members are ready to start a race with Ultra serving as the caller. Killow was about to explain the rules to Snake Jaguar, but the newcomer asks if there are none, ruining his entertainment. The moment Ultra drops her bandanna, the members soon ride off, but Snake Jaguar struggles a little before soon taking off. Ultra soon hears a nearby phone ring and answers, rudely. The caller is the Quiet One, causing her to apologize before being told that Snake Jaguar is a spy and later tells Killow. Killow immediately tells the members not to let him finish before they force Snake Jaguar behind them as they came across a train station, scaring some people, who were waiting. As Snake Jaguar manages to catch up, moving along a wall, passing two members, his cloaking device briefly bugs out. A member soon cuts into the bike's fuel tank, making it leak fuel and one of the members behind him lights up the fuel trail. Snake Jaguar attempts to freeze it, but the member stops him and as a train was coming up, Snake Jaguar makes him swap bikes before they all avoid the train and end up in the streets. They pass by Simon and Tommy, who were on a coffee break before the latter spilled his on his shirt before they see the illegal street race and go off in pursuit, but when Snake Jaguar jumps his bike over them, causing them to stop and an airbag goes off in Simon's face. Snake Jaguar soon found the Oni Mask of Deception on Killow's bike and informed P.I.X.A.L. and she has his point of view shown to Nya and Harumi, who quickly send him his new bike before asking where Cole is. Cole is trying to unlock his cell with a nail but to no avail. He soon wonders how he's gonna get out, before soon starting to sing when he gets an idea. Chopper immediately came and told him to keep quiet, but Cole keeps singing until Chopper was close enough and Cole knocks him out, taking the key to unlock the cell, remarking that his father would be proud as he passed by the unconscious Chopper. On the streets, there is a huge traffic jam as Killow notices that Snake Jaguar is still on his tail and they move through the traffic jam. As they make a turn, Snake Jaguar is unable to follow and with all routes blocked, he abandons the bike and goes on foot, his cloaking device shutting off. As he passes through, the father from before sees Zane atop of the car in front of him and tells his son, but Zane quickly turns back into his Snake Jaguar persona, making the boy think his father is being funny again. Nya soon tells Snake Jaguar to look up and he sees the Bounty as Harumi brings down a flying motorbike which he gets on to catch up with the remaining racers. Back underneath the base, Cole enters the room where the guards placed the box and pulls back the cover, revealing a baby. Shocked, Cole kicks the box back before pulling the cover back further, seeing the baby, obviously happy to see a friendly face. Disappointed that the key is a baby, Cole almost walks out, but the baby starts to cry, leaving Cole no choice but to take him with him, remarking that he is no longer talking to himself, but to the baby. Ultra soon came in, scaring the baby as Cole asks why they would take a child if they need the masks to bring Garmadon back. Ultra remarks that Cole has no clue before they fight. Ultra grabs the baby and he starts crying. Using the advantage, Cole grabbed hold and they start wrestling for him, all the while Cole tells Ultra that Lloyd saved his father, sacrificed himself to save Ninjago and wasn't a bad man. Ultra, after remarking Garmadon will be, soon kicks him back, into the doorway as he managed to grab the baby before pulling out a sai. She proclaimed that Lord Garmadon will destroy the Ninja before charging, forcing Cole to shut the door on her face, making the baby laugh as she slid down the door before Cole takes off with him in his arms. Now outside the city, Snake Jaguar catches up to the other racers and uses components on the bike to knock members off their bikes, leaving only Mr. E and Killow. Killow soon puts on the mask, which gives him the ability to levitate objects. When he is peppered with spiked rocks, Nya says she added a special component, which he activates, sending the front of his bike, shaped like his falcon to shoot them down. Killow soon blames Mr. E as he was the one that brought him into the Sons of Garmadon and tells him to fix it before speeding off. Snake Jaguar and Mr. E soon clash with Snake Jaguar asking Mr. E if he is the Quiet One until they came across a cliff and jumped off their bikes, letting them fall off the cliff. Zane soon returned to normal and looked to see Mr. E putting his arm back on, shocking him as he discovered Mr. E is not human, but a Nindroid, like him. Cast *Biker #1 - Paul Dobson *Biker #2 - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Crashed Biker - Kirby Morrow *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kid - Kai Emmet *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Man #1 - Michael Adamthwaite *Mr. E - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Simon - Michael Adamthwaite *Tommy - Vincent Tong *Tuk Tuk Passenger - Mark Oliver *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu/Baby - Kelly Metzger, Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Underground Ninjago City ****S.O.G. Headquarters **Sea of Sand ***The "Teeth" **Birchwood Forest (flashback) ***Hidden Workshop Trivia *This episode confirms that the previous Master of Ice had something to do with Zane's powers. *It was revealed in this episode that Mr. E is not human, but a Nindroid, like Zane. *Cole sings in this episode and sang in the episode prior. *Toddler Wu was first seen in this episode. *Master Wu appears in Zane's flashback. **This also reveals that Zane met Wu before meeting him to be recruited prior to Dr. Julien turning off his memory switch. This raises a number of questions, one of them being as to why Zane never brought this up to the other Ninja; however, it may just have been because it wasn't relevant. Because he first met Wu before he turned off his memory switch, it never occurred to him that he met Wu earlier. **This episode also marks the first appearance and speaking role of Dr. Julien since "The Titanium Ninja." **Master Wu seems to be aware that Zane is a Nindroid, despite the fact that in "The Green Ninja" he is surprised when Jay tells him about it. *This is the first episode where the Quiet One is mentioned. *The DJ and MC were seen by Zane in the Sons of Garmadon's headquarters are based on Killer Mike and El-P from Run The Jewels. *The Falcon reappears in a new design in this episode. It also currently marks the Falcon's final appearance. *Snake Jaguar is the second middle name of Kelly Metzger's child. *According to Tommy Andreasen, Michael Krämer makes a cameo appearance in the episode.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/985987870950379521 Errors *In Zane's flashback, despite Garmadon's banishment to the Underworld and Dr. Julien's death taking place within a somewhat close time-span, Master Wu is already in his usual appearance instead of his young design. *When the Sons of Garmadon race begins, Ultra Violet's mask has no printing on it for a few seconds. Gallery MoS78AngryBiker.png MoS78Say.png MoS78UltraGroup.png MoS78Grr.png MoS78KillowArgh.png MoS78Lighter.png MoS78GasTrail.png MoS78Jump.png MoS78DeceptionMask.png MoS78HarumiNya.png MoSKillowMask.png MoS78KillowMask.jpg MoS78DeceptionCloseup.png MoS78MaskLaugh.png MoS78You.png MoS78Flex.png MoS78EMad.png MoS78ZaneE.png MoS78Who.png MoS78Daredevil.png MoS78Crashed.png MoS78Arm.png MoS78End.png References de:Jake Jaguar Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network